MythBusters
by KenRik
Summary: RyoSaku Oneshots. There are certain myths about Ryoma's character and its up to Sakuno to prove us right or wrong.
1. Ryoma hates sweets

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. If I did, Sakuno would be his princess. LOL. Forgive me and my corny jokes. AHAH.

Synopsis: A series of oneshots centering on RyoSaku and the myths of Ryoma's certain attitudes. First up,

* * *

><p><strong>Myth #1: How Ryoma Echizen hates sweets.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakuno's packed lunch?" Tomoya, a friend and classmate of both Sakuno and Ryoma said in awe, looking closer into Ryoma's packed lunch, much to the latter's disdain.<p>

"Hai." Sakuno smiled, pulling out a bentou of her own. The young man with brown hair grinned at her in reply.

"Nice." He said with a cheer in his voice. Noticing a little brownie at the corner of the lunch box, his eyes perked up. "You hate sweets, right Echizen?"

"Hn?" Ryoma hummed in question, turning his head to face the guy. And before he knew it, Tomoya had snatched the brownie from the bentou Sakuno prepared for him.

"I'll be taking this." He grinned cheekily before popping the piece of baked bread into his mouth. "Yum!"

Ryoma's mouth twitched.

"You like it, Tomoya-kun?" Sakuno asked in interest, the tip of her chopsticks were still lingering next to her mouth.

"Yeah! Tastes amazing!" He cheered. Sakuno smiled to him in reply, saying.

"Would you want some? For Valentines, I mean. People have been asking for some for quite a long while now."

"Really?" Tomoya grinned. Sakuno nodded, taking another scoop of rice from her obentou. "Awesome!" He cheered. Then, turning to Ryoma, he asked. "You eating that shrimp?"

Ryoma simply glared at him in reply. Tomoya backed off in an instant, leaving Sakuno and him to eat in peace.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to give out chocolates to a bunch of guys tomorrow?" Ryoma asked with a frown on his face as he and Sakuno walked home later that day. Sakuno turned to him, raising a questioning brow at him.<p>

"Well, they've been asking for sweets for a long time now." She mused. "Wouldn't it be weird if I gave out a bunch of sweets on a regular day?" She told him more than asked.

"Wouldn't it be weirder if you gave chocolates to a bunch of guys at the holiday where chocolates equates to a confession?" Ryoma lashed back, giving her an annoyed glare. Sakuno simply frowned at him in reply.

"It would but… I've already promised them."

Ryoma could only sigh.

"As usual, you still have a long way to go." He said grimly for her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter though, since I won't be giving out any to my crush." Sakuno said, suddenly reddening. Ryoma could only raise a brow at her.

"TMI?"

Sakuno puffed red.

"Sorry." She mumbled timidly, following behind Ryoma.

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki-chan gave you chocolates?" A voice murmered along the corridors. "Do you think she gives to girls too?"<p>

"Yeah, Hanamiya-san was given a bundle." Another voice said in answer, holding out his bag of delights. "Want some?"

The girl immediately nodded, stuffing her hand into the bag. After popping a chocolate into her mouth, she cried and said.

"Heaven!"

The young lad, who was so unfortunate as to hear this, frowned as he made his way to his club room with his tennis gears in tow.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Ochibi! Sakuno's sweets just arrived! Come on!" Momoshiro yelled from the changing room. Ryoma's eyes perked up in an instant. Dropping his equipment by the benches, he walked towards the paper bag in Eiji's hold. The redhead called their names one by one.<p>

"Momo-chin! This one's for you!" He grinned, handing out the box of chocolates and other mouth-watering delights. "Oh, here's mine."

"Oishi!" He called. "There you go!"

"Arai-chin!"

"Thanks!" Arai smiled, taking his own box. Immediately, he sat by the benches and started popping the tarts into his mouth hungrily. The mouths of the onlookers watered at the sight.

"And the last box!" Eiji called out, much to the whole party's display.

"Echizen's, for sure." A voice mumbled grimly. Shaking his head, Eiji's brows raised in question, reading the name on the box.

"Horio-chin?" He said out loud. Horio hollered before walking up to take his price. Ryoma, though, stepped right in front of him much to his chagrin. The young lad had just stopped him from approaching the box containing Sakuno's chocolates.

"Echizen?" Horio said, halting in front of the ebony-haired young man still wearing his school uniform.

"Give it to me." Ryoma muttered with a frown. Horio raised his brows at him.

"No way! I ordered that!"

Ryoma deadpanned.

"Ordered?"

"Yeah! Kind off, I mean, I asked for it!" Horio yelled. "I could give you some if you really want a taste, but only if you ask nicely." He frowned at Ryoma before brushing him aside to proclaim his goodie bag.

"And Horio claims the last box!" Eiji yelled, grinning cheekily at Ryoma in particular. The young man glared back at him before turning back into the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Echizen!" Ryoma turned his head to find Tomoya beside him. "I was looking for you." The brunette said. "I think Sakuno wanted to give something to you."<p>

Ryoma's eyes lit up.

"She's in the classroom." He grinned, slapping Ryoma on the shoulder before heading off. A familiar bag of delights were on his hold. Not wasting any more time, Ryoma started walking towards the class he shared with the doe-eyed brunette with a skip on every step. Upon arriving at his destination, he looked around for the brunette.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out from a corner of the room. Ryoma turned and walked towards her nonchalantly.

"You were looking for me?" Ryoma asked aloofly. He could swear that he could already taste those sugary delights.

"Hai." Sakuno smiled at him before turning to get her bag. "I was wondering where you were." She started, pulling out something from her bag. Ryoma waited in anticipation as he kept his eyes on her.

_Chocolates. Chocolates_. His brain couldn't help but cry.

"Lunch time's almost out,"

_Chocolates._

"And you forgot your lunch." The brunette finished, naively placing an obentou box into the flabbergasted young lad in front of her.

_No… Chocolates?_

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma deadpanned in front of her.

"Yeah." He managed to grunt, lifelessly falling to his seat next to her. Sakuno's worried eyes followed his disgruntled figure as he opened her home-made lunch box.

"Ittadakimasu." He mumbled under his breath before digging in. At least he had her lunch boxes, he thought to himself bitterly.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Sakuno caught up to Ryoma who was headed home. Trudging next to him, the brunette smiled in greeting.<p>

"Neh, Ryoma-kun." She started. Ryoma grunted at her in question, trying to remain contented with the lunch box she made for him. "I-I have a leftover box of chocolates, I know you don't like sweets and all but I was wondering if you would have them. I mean, not for you, because you don't like sweets. Ah well, you can give it to Nanako-san, or your parents. Or Karupin, ah! No, no. Ano, not Karupin... he might die."

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said in question, spinning around to find that Ryoma had stopped a few steps before her. And as usual, his face was unreadable. "I-I could give it to someone else, so." She laughed lightly. "You don't have to force yourself."

"I'll have it." Ryoma finally answered as he held out a hand in front of the flustered brunette. Sakuno smiled at him before shuffling through her bag, not noticing the pink hue creeping into the young man's cheeks.

"Here." Sakuno finally said, giving a box of chocolates to Ryoma.

"Thanks." He said before opening the box in front of her and taking a piece. After popping it into his mouth, his eyes lit up as he drowned in the flavor. "It's delicious!" He couldn't help but blurt out. Sakuno flushed in an instant, her heart flipping along with it.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Ah!" She suddenly gasped. Ryoma had just popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "You don't have to force yourself!"

"I'm not forcing anything." He uttered almost incoherently because of the food melting in his mouth. Sakuno's eyes eased in realization.

"So, you do like sweets." She said with a dashing smile before turning around to continue walking, Ryoma in tow. Behind her, the ebony haired young man shook his head, taking another chocolate from the box.

"Nah, only yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! If you liked it, feel free to review. :) I'll be updating if you do! :D**

**You can help me out by giving out characteristics of Ryoma you think are false or a myth created by authors based on the original story AND your own perspective on how Ryoma should act. :-bd**

* * *

><p>It was only when Ryoma stepped into his house, proceeding to dispose the empty box of chocolates, that he realized something more vital than the chocolates themselves were amiss.<p>

And the longer he thought about it, the wider his eyes got by every second.

Sakuno had told him that she wouldn't be giving chocolates to her crush. In short, she gave some to him. Then that just meant that-

FUCKING DAMNATION.

Suddenly, Ryoma felt like puking.


	2. Ryoma is expressionless as Tezuka

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. If I did, Sakuno would be his princess. LOL. Forgive me and my corny jokes. It's a sickness.

Synopsis: A series of oneshots centering on RyoSaku and the myths of Ryoma's certain attitudes.

A/N: Concerning this chapter, I have noted down in the chapter I posted to be the second story that it was just a rough draft which would later be edited. I posted it for the sake of posting something. I did this thinking I'd be able to edit the second story in no time- but alas, it took me a good four months to get this edited version to you. Either way, I hope this chapter gets things cleared up. And thanks for picking to read MythBusters! I have other RyoSaku stories in my account so feel free to browse through them.

Anyway, without further adieu,

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but stare incredulously at him as he rolled his hazel eyes and turned to the blackboard. Picking up a chalk-ridden board eraser, Ryoma scowled at the lifeless wooden panel in front of him as he wiped off the remains of the white chalk from their class' previous lecture. Behind him, the chairs screeched.<p>

He knew she left. But he couldn't bring himself to look back to confirm it.

* * *

><p><strong>Myth #2: How Ryoma is known to be as indifferent and nonchalant as his junior high school captain.<strong>

* * *

><p>It all started during the first meeting of their sciences group. The class was tasked by groups to brainstorm on an idea for an experimentation on whatever interested them concerning biology. And as usual, Minamori Kazeha was in another one-man fit of ideas, all of which seemed too ridiculous to even be able to do. The girl, Kazeha, was the class' upbeat class representative who, by Sakuno Ryuzaki's opinion, was a beam of God's grace befalling their modest group of timid; average-scoring students— normal students of which Ryoma Echizen was excluded from, because apparently, the young tennis athlete was still seen as the unlikely prince of their unworthy but grateful high school. So, with a group of two timid students, a rather arrogant prince, and an insensitively close-minded class representative, it was needless to say their group was going nowhere in terms of planning and decent conversation, for that matter. Well, until Kazeha decided to shut up after finally noticing the glare Ryoma cast her way.<p>

"Those were good ideas, Minamori. But, I don't think anything you said was even possible to do."

"Well, if you just listened properly, Echizen, instead of dozing off, maybe you would've gotten that the mangoes go into the plastic and then the shoots will turn violet by the law of Ohno!"

Ryoma couldn't help but stare unamused at his classmate's too stupid to point out proposal. So, with a turn of his head, he decided to face his other fellow group mates with the same look of disinterest.

"May either one of you tell her how unrelated and stupid all her ideas are?" Upon hearing his inconsiderate request, one of his teammates blushed while the other dropped his head of black hair in annoyance.

"I don't care what our project is. Let's just get this over with already." Sawashiro Tomoya gritted amidst his clenched jaws. As he nuzzled deeper into the comfort of his folded arms, he couldn't care less as the frame of his glasses scratched his desk chair. "We're the only group left in the classroom."

"Then leave." Ryoma simply told him as he fought back a yawn. Beside him, Kazeha scoffed.

"I don't get it. You keep saying my ideas are plain stupid, but you aren't even giving the group anything." Kazeha said shamelessly. "He's rather useless, isn't he Ryuzaki-chan? I don't get why you're friends with him."

"Let alone dating him."

Three heads turned to her with one same expression of distraught, only with one cooling faster than the others.

"What? You guys are dating?" Tomoya managed to cough out. The specs resting on the tip of his nose was crookedly displayed on his face.

"We're not." Ryoma coolly declined, his hand shooting out for their group's science form. Sakuno's brown eyes fluttered as she watched Ryoma's misleading demeanor with a faint hue of pink touching her cheeks. Apparently, she noticed, as her handsome classmate ran a hand through his disheveled ebony hair, the tip of his ears were flushed red.

"Boring." Tomoya hissed, falling back into his arms and his typical wave of disinterest. Meanwhile Kazeha frowned as she slumped deeper into her seat and watched Ryoma write something down on their group's form paper. Within seconds, Ryoma handed it back to her.

"The testing and comparison of soil acidity within different immediate locations in Tokyo." She read out with a quirk of a brow. "Well, that's rather boring."

"But doable."

"Echizen, you are truly a wonder." Kazeha sighed as she and Sakuno continued to fill in left over questions in the form. When they finished, she got up her seat. "Who's handing this in?"

"Let me." Sakuno smiled, fishing out the form from her classmate's grasp. "I'm mostly useful with manual labor anyway."

"Thanks." Kazeha said as she watched Sakuno exit the room. Turning about, she suddenly slammed her foot into Tomoya's desk. "You can go now." She told him in a hiss when he looked up to her lazily. "I have to talk to Echizen."

"Me?" Ryoma muttered from in front of the classroom. He was already busy starting with his cleaning duties.

"Yeah." Kazeha replied, kicking Tomoya's seat once more. "That's why get out, Sawashiro."

"Fine, fine." Tomoya mumbled as he stood up, took his book bag, and took one last look at the two before leaving the room.

"So, what's this about? You going to confess to me, Minamori?" Ryoma lazily said as he continued to arrange the classroom's chairs and desks in one filed line unfazed. "Let me save you the trouble by saying, I'm not interested."

"You're a fool, aren't you Echizen?" Kazeha gritted. "I'm not confessing, idiot. The teachers told me to talk to you about your options."

"What options?" Ryoma asked, his tone was suddenly defensive.

"I'm sure you already know." Kazeha continued firmly. "They think that a private school would be a better setting for you. They told me to tell you because the talk was just arbitrary. But they wanted to make sure the thought got through to you, all right. You get it though, don't you? I see your shoe hole up front. I notice your desk cabinet and school bag, and how the other students interact with you too. Truthfully, of all the cases I have concerning the class, you're my top priority. I can't just let a celebrity get mauled by high school students. I'm lucky Ryuzaki's in our class. If it wasn't for her, there would be no end to the mornings wherein your personal possessions would all suddenly disappear."

"Anyway, I'm just saying. One day, Echizen, you'll end up getting hurt by a fan. And I, the teachers, nor Ryuzaki will be able to do anything about it."

"Just saying." Kazeha finished with a sincere tone as she took her book bag off her desk. Giving Ryoma one final look, she said. "If not for yourself, do it for those who care about you."

With that, she left Ryoma to finish cleaning up the room. When she left, she saw Sakuno standing right outside their classroom and merely bowed her head in acknowledgment. It took Sakuno a few minutes before deciding to finally go in.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to eavesdrop, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma told her the moment she entered. Sakuno merely bade him a sour smile as she made her way to her desk.

"You know she's right, though." She bravely told him. "I know private schools with good tennis teams, Ryoma-kun. Why don't you just transfer?" She finished with a hint of desperation.

"It's just the start of the first year, and you're already telling me to change schools. Do you really want to get rid of me that badly, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma said in a joke, although the hint of bitterness was there.

"Ryoma-kun. You know I love having you around. You know how much you mean to me. But aren't you getting tired of the letters? Of the way people look at you? You can't just keep thwarting them away."

"I can. And I will." Ryoma told her, trying to sound at ease as he made his way to the board.

"Ryoma-kun, please. I don't even know why you chose this school. You're smart and famous. You could've gotten into a high school wherein people wouldn't treat you any different from normal."

"Can you just shut it, Ryuzaki." Ryoma finally said, trying his best to fight back his temper. "Who are you to tell me what I should do? Why don't you just go back to the twelve year old who can never put a straight sentence together and leave me alone."

Behind him, the chairs suddenly screeched. That exact moment, he knew she left. He knew he took his words a step out of line, but he was already lashing out before he could even stop himself.

Oh well, at least it was only Sakuno. He thought to himself sourly. Sighing, his hands dropped beside him. He hated them for reminding him of his stature in society. But he hated himself more for being so stubborn and arrogant. He had told Sakuno once that he'd stop being that way, but it was hard not to be. Now, though, that he was thinking about it, Sakuno did matter to him.

Later that day, as he walked out of the building, he saw Sakuno Ryuzaki leaning against the brick-walled school gates. Her face was facing the dirty ground when he first saw her from the cubbies after changing his shoes. The moment he approached her, she looked up immediately.

"I thought you were mad at me." Ryoma gruffly said as he stood in front of the young brunette. Sakuno frowned at him, obviously still pissed.

"I am." She stated as a matter of fact, before her eyes dropped back to the ground again. With her cheeks tinting pink, she continued timidly. "Only, I don't have any train fare." She mumbled under her breath. The light hue on her cheeks darkened with every passing second. Ryoma could only shake his head wearily in reply.

"Whatever." He simply sighed before walking ahead of the miffed Sakuno.

The train ride home was tolerable enough. Ryoma was first to get in and chose to stand up, leaving a single seat for Sakuno to take. Sakuno refused to take it though, implying that she didn't need Ryoma to give her everything on a silver platter, just like how he didn't need her to keep his fans in place. They shared quite a heated glare until a heavily bearded man eventually butted in and took the empty seat. After that, the pair had their backs facing each other stubbornly until they got to Ryoma's stop.

It's been a few seconds since the doors slid open at Ryoma's terminal. Sakuno's hazel eyes wandered towards her dear friend after noticing he wasn't shuffling to get off the train. Swallowing her pride, whatever little of it she had, she turned and took a few steps toward the young man, only to find him fast asleep. Gently, she tapped his shoulder as an attempt to wake him. He twitched a bit after a short while.

"Ryoma-kun, it's already your stop." She softly told him. The young lad merely grunted. Shaking his head lightly as his body swayed, unconsciously keeping balance.

"I'll go down at your stop." He managed to mumble. Sakuno couldn't help but smile lightly at this. The tight feeling earlier suffocating her chest was slowly alleviating as her chocolate eyes watched the peaceful sleeping form of her friend. She knew reprimanding him was out of the line. But she sincerely cared for him. If a private school was the answer to his fan problems, then she'll force him out of their high school with her own hands if she has to.

After the automated doors of their train shut, she held her weary classmate steady while he dreamt of beautiful meadows and double rainbows.

To say Ryoma woke up to the most beautiful face in the world was the understatement of the century. And he guessed that after that admission, there was no turning back.

"Let's go." The angel with the beautiful long auburn hair smiled brilliantly at him. Ryoma couldn't pinpoint it, maybe it was the drowsiness talking, thinking, or whatever, but Sakuno was absolutely stunning. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. "Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma's breath hitched. He couldn't get himself to answer. He was caught in a trance, a loving trance of indulging in her sight and the radiance of her beauty.

Suddenly, the angel's brows knit together in confusion. He wanted to ask her what was wrong.

"Ryoma-kun! The doors!"

And just like that, he was shoved unceremoniously out of the public vehicle. The shove was enough to wake him up. The harsh fall, though, that was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried, immediately pulling Ryoma up from the cold, cemented floor. Ryoma frowned as he stared at the brunette blankly as she struggled to help him up.

The magic was gone. Ryoma thought to himself languidly. Surely enough, he was awake.

"Ah." Ryoma managed to grunt. Suddenly looking down at his foot, bending and twisting it a little, he frowned as he faced the brunette holding him up. "I strained my ankle."

Sakuno's face paled.

"Really?" She couldn't help but wail so suddenly. "I'm so so sorry, Ryoma-kun!" She cried frantically. "Come on!" She said, suddenly grabbing his hand. "Jin-sensei will fix you right up."

"Hn." Ryoma grunted as he staggered behind her. His cheeks were tinted red. And his golden eyes, they couldn't stop staring at their locked hands. Well, maybe he wasn't fully awake just yet.

It was almost seven when the old man, a doctor friend Sumire had, finished up on Ryoma. Sakuno simply stood there carrying the tennis prodigy's bag along with hers. And after a few reminders and chuckling, mostly from the old man, the pair was off.

"You're sure you want to carry my stuff?" Ryoma said as he staggered beside the brunette who looked smaller amidst all the gears she was bringing.

"Hai." She answered with a determined nod. "Neh, which way to your house, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma's eyebrows knotted in an instant.

"I'm walking you home."

"No, you're not." Sakuno immediately lashed out. "I'm walking you home."

Ryoma stopped walking right then and there to give Sakuno a solid glare.

"Don't be difficult, Ryuzaki. I'm already tired as it is."

"Exactly! That's why I'm taking you home!"

Ryoma's usually nonchalant features puffed red then and there. He didn't exactly know how to command Sakuno now that she grew a backbone, not that he was complaining. But seriously, it was getting annoying.

"So, where is it?" Sakuno repeated. All Ryoma did in defiance was glare at her as he pointed the way.

When the pair arrived at Ryoma's house, much to his disdain, they were ushered in by Ryoma's mother, Rinko, who took no time in preparing a meal for the two weary students. And as they sat there, with Nanako, Rinko, and Nanjiroh, laughing their heads off, Ryoma couldn't help but think how perfectly Sakuno fitted in. Time came when he walked her to his doorstep before she had to leave for her house. So there, by his front door, he gave her his gratitude, and dare say, his apologies for hurting her earlier that day.

"It's okay, Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry too." Sakuno had said before she turned around to leave. Finally, as she walked off into the distance, Ryoma couldn't help but fight back the urge to run after her amidst the ache of his foot.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno suddenly exclaimed when she saw Ryoma approach her in his pajamas and slippers. The prodigy though, just stood there, looking at her in all his greatness before taking her hand and leading her to her own home. And surprisingly enough, Sakuno burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked with a faint smirk playing on his sharp features as they made their way to the Ryuzaki's residence.

"You." She answered amidst the ringing of her soft voice. "I never knew I'd see these much expressions on your face, Ryoma-kun. Today, I've seen angry, dim, sleepy, questioning, pissed, happy, contented, and caring. And embarrassed too!"

"And all this time, I thought you only had one expression."

"Really?" Ryoma couldn't help but wonder out loud as his senses drowned in Sakuno's voice. And unconsciously, his lips curve into a full; genuine smile. "It's a great time to be alive, I suppose." He grinned at her. Sakuno could only laugh in reply.

* * *

><p>AN: Take note of the characters I've placed in, they may end up to be recurring characters like Tomoya.

Anyway, some of the Myths you guys gave me that caught my interest were:

1. Ryoma hates his dad.

2. Ryoma doesn't like spying.

If you guys still have any myths you'd think would be fun to bust, just feel free to tell me. Or if one of the two stated above works for a next chapter, kindly tell me. Thanks! Personally, I find the first myth rather cute. Remember, the genre is Romance/Friendship. So, as much as possible, this series won't be a sapfest but what I believe to be something genuine. I'm a sucker for best friend romances after all. So, there you have it.

Thanks for dropping by!


	3. Ryoma is the sanest among his team

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

A/N: Not thoroughly edited.

Wherein the Seigaku's tennis team literally play a deadly game of tag. Here they are all High schoolers. And no matter how unlikely, in this story they are all still together.

* * *

><p>"Tag?" Ryoma repeated incredulously. "What are you guys, seven year olds?"<p>

Momoshiro and Eiji just laughed in front of him, arm to arm.

"Come on, Ryo-chi!" Eiji whinned. "Join us, join us. Fuji and the others are joining in as well."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"So?" Ryoma said, carefully fixing his tennis gear. "If we're playing anything, why don't we just play tennis."

Hearing this, Eiji sighed and shared a look with Momoshiro. Before Ryoma could do anything, both of his seniors knocked him over the bench, screaming.

"YOU'RE IT!"

With his legs still up on the seat while his butt puffed with dirt from the clay grounds, Ryoma bit back a curse and simply heaved out all ill intentions.

Fine. He thought as he struggled to get up. If it's a game of tag they want, it's a game of tag they'll get.

* * *

><p><strong>Myth 3: Amidst all his teammates, Ryoma was the sanest of all.<strong>

7 Minutes in Passing

In the Shack

* * *

><p>"He's still there." Horio trembled as he peeped through the hole in the wooden fence of the grounds keeper's shack. He was holding onto his strained wrist as the others took turns peeping in the hole.<p>

"Hey, look! Someone's out in the open—no! Scratch that! They're two!"

"Let me see that!" Eiji butted in, shoving aside Katsuo. "Oh, no." He suddenly breathed out as he stared into the hole. "What are those idiots doing?"

"Wha—what's happening, senpai?" Horio and Katsuo cried. Eiji whimpered as he continued to look before him. The others stared at him in shock as their usually bright senior fell lifelessly on his knees. Horio, pushing his fallen senior off the hole, looked into it to find Momoshiro and Kaidoh unconscious on the ground. His heart clenched.

"Thi—This is insane! This isn't tag anymore! It's fricking hide or be killed by a demented Echizen!" Horio wailed.

"Wait, guys. Some people are coming out of the bushes by the gate! It's Fuji-senpai and Inui-san!"

"Wha—what?" Eiji cried, suddenly springing up back onto his feet. Jabbing Katsuo on the ribs, he eyed the hole onto to gasp at the sight he saw. "Oh, no. DON'T!"

And before the others could do anything, Eiji had already run out of the shack. With his current state of mind, the two freshman students could only wonder how fatal their upperclassman's wounds would be after Ryoma was done with him.

* * *

><p>In the Bushes<p>

* * *

><p>"We've come this far. With just a little distraction, I'm sure we'll be able to finally get out of here." Fuji whispered cautiously as he eyed Ryoma pacing back and forth at the gate.<p>

"Yes. It seems as though this game of tag has turned out for the worst. With the weather darkening though, I'm sure it won't be long before the others make the mistake of simply trying to walk out of the premises. Then, we'll silently breeze through his threshold and run home."

"So, who's still in the game?"

"In my notes, as taken whilst running away from the heist earlier, I've deducted possible outcomes and actual happenings to get this collective data. In the shack over to the right, we have Eiji, Katsuo, and Horio. And by the school building, we have Momoshiro and Kaidoh. The others who've passed on are the following: Kachiro, by the school fountain. How he lost consciousness, I don't know. But guessing through the bruising, I think he was trampled on by Echizen and, strangely enough, a cat. Next, we have Arai down by the tennis courts. He lost consciousness through beating. And finally, we have the two girls, Osakada and another Echizen fan girl who had fainted even before Ryoma could get to them. I'm guessing it must have been the heat of the game that ended them."

Beside him, Fuji could only chuckle.

"They fainted because Ryoma was chasing them, Inui." Fuji said as he turned to his friend.

"…I don't get it."

"You don't have to." Fuji smiled with mirth. Looking back at Ryoma, Fuji whispered. "I can't believe how many people're out already. I guess everyone has a darkness in them, neh?"

"Fuji. Shh." Inui hushed. "Look." He said, pointing over to the far end of the school building. Fuji smiled.

"Finally." He said as he watched Momoshiro and Kaidoh unknowingly walk the death march."

The moment Ryoma had lounged on the two huge bodies, Fuji and Inui took no time in sprouting out of the bushes and running out into the open road.

* * *

><p>From behind the shadows of the school buildings<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Momoshiro gritted, examining his bruised knee from the far end shadows of the school building. It all happened so fast. He had just started running away with Eiji, laughing about at the ridiculous face Ryoma made, when suddenly from behind them, a great force pumbled them down. Looking up with red faces and bruised limbs, their eyes widened in shock. It was Ryoma who had shoved them down, with such brute force for a guy just a few inches smaller and lighter than them.<p>

"Fsshhh."

"Fuck!" Momoshiro cursed in shock at the sudden arrival of an unknown silhouette. "Mamushi," He sighed in glory to his god. "Thank goodness it's just you."

"What did you guys do to Echizen? He's like a hysterical cannon ball." Kaidoh hissed, breathing raggedly. "I just barely escaped."

"I-I don't know." Momoshiro reddened, remembering all the annoying stuff he's done to Ryoma so far.

"Well. I'm out of here. We have a competition coming up. I don't plan on getting injured anymore before then."

"What? You're leaving? How? He's by the fricking gate for crying out loud!"

Kaidoh simply pointed upward. Looking up, it was only then Momoshiro realized how dark the clouds were. And just like that, an idea kicked in.

"Excellent!"

Together, the two injured bodies bravely stepped out of the shadows. As they walked towards Ryoma, fazed but firm with their resolution to advocate a practice of basic human rights, they could swear there were shocked whispers coming out of the bushes by the gate.

"Ah. Senpai-tachi." Ryoma greeted with strange enthusiasm. Kaidoh and Momoshiro chilled at Ryoma's twisted smile. "I was wondering when you guys would show up."

They had been a good five meters away from him at the time.

"It's about to rain, Echizen. We have to get going." Kaidoh hissed, although his voice was shaky. He could feel Ryoma look right through him.

"Ah. I guess it is."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh nodded in unison.

"So, bye, Echizen."

"Yeah." Ryoma breathed out softly. Taking a light step forward with the tip of his rubber shoes, he pressed on the brown soil beneath his soles. And before anyone could see him, he was off darting towards the two seniors who could only gape in shock as he leaped off the ground and pushed them both down with humanly impossible force. Knocked out and heaving beneath him, Momoshiro managed to puff in deliria.

"This is not tag… this is insanity."

"Fsshhh..."

"DON'T!" Someone cried from the far end of the vicinity. Looking up, Ryoma raised a brow at the arm-flailing image of Eiji coming from the groundskeeper's shack. Then just like that, it clicked in.

Ryoma's golden eyes widened in a flash as he looked back at the gates. Fuji and Inui had sprung up from the cover of the shrubberies. Taking no time on getting back to his two feet, it took not even a second before he came spiraling towards the two fliers. Behind him, more bodies emerged.

"RUN!" They screamed in unison. Ryoma's eyes flickered. They had all scattered out on the streets. Immediately scanning around him for a target, his eyes narrowed at the sight of flamboyant red hair bouncing about.

Target _locked_.

Sprinting like a madman towards Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma missed to heed notice of the sudden drizzling of rain. Eiji was fast. And his horrid screams of bloody murder were loud. God, he was a perfect target. Plus, avenging his earlier fall and all other annoying relations was to be the day's highlight anyway. Rushing through the rain and the puddles forming about in the sidewalk, Ryoma narrowed his eyes on his target. He was resolute. Losing his prey was not an option. But as the rain grew stronger during the hunt, Ryoma had no choice but to slow down. And before he knew it, with the rain deafening him and blinding him, he had lost Eiji who he will later learn to have slipped while running away from him a long while back, thus sporting a twisted ankle, a swollen rib, and a gashed up cheek.

When he stopped, Ryoma breathed out all his exhaustions and simply looked forward as the rain continued to prickle his vulnerable body. He was standing there for a while, waiting for the road to clear. And as he stared into the dark vicinity ahead of him, the rain suddenly stopped falling above him. Turning to look beside him, his eyes looked on in surprise.

"Ryuzaki?" He greeted in bewilderment.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled at him as she adjusted her grip on her umbrella. "I can't believe you've drenched yourself like this."

Ryoma could only grin at her before he leaned down to give her lips a quick kiss on the lips.

"My savior." He jokingly said as he took the umbrella from her hold and led her forward.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Sakuno asked curiously after a while.

"I was playing with sempai-tachi."

"Playing? Really? A game other than tennis?"

"Hn. Tag." Ryoma nodded in recollection of the game's events. Beside him, Sakuno chuckled.

"Sounds like fun."

Stopping on his tracks, Ryoma turned to simply grin down at her and said.

"You don't even know the half of it."

Before bringing up her chin for another kiss. Only, this time it was deeper and more passionate. Ryoma could only think he deserved it as he heard Sakuno squeak as he prodded on. After all, one way or the other, he had won, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, but I haven't finished some of the myths you guys want. Next time for sure. Actually, I wasn't sure whether I should've placed this story on MythBusters. But, anyway. Hope you liked it!


	4. Ryoma thinks only of tennis

**Myth 4: Ryoma thinks only of Tennis.**

Ryoma sat down, his eyes wandering in subtle search. The winter's afternoon air was chilly. Keeping his arms warm inside his coat pockets, he released a light breath. He was supposed to meet her at the park by four. In counting, she was five minutes late.

Ryoma's lips twitched upwards, finally finding Sakuno make her way towards him amidst the crowd. He stood up and met her halfway. Without needing to say anything, he simply took the paper bags she had brought over from the supermarket, earning a smile from her he dared not miss.

So far, this was their second meeting after two years of separation. She had cried quietly that day, burying her face into his chest, soiling his shirt, making him feel both guilty and uneasy as his father laughed on at his expense. It had been their high school graduation.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called out softly with a smile, tilting her head as she looked at his face.

"Hm?"

Sakuno's smile grew.

"Nothing." She told him, waving him off with a shake of her head. Ryoma could only raise a questioning brow at her before following after her stride.

"What's for dinner?" He had to ask after a while, finding the ingredients before him puzzling. The light posts around them started flickering on as the sun slowly set before them.

"Chawanmushi." She laughed. "Couldn't you tell?"

"No. Not really." Ryoma answered her with an amused smile. Placing a hand over her shoulders, he lightly pulled her closer to him as bright red lights sped off on the narrow road. He turned to look at her, frowning a bit when he found himself facing her auburn hair. As they continued walking downhill to Sakuno's apartment, he never took back his arm and simply held her beside him. It didn't look like it minded her, not even by a bit.

When they arrived at her loft, Sakuno daintily slipped a hand into her bag to get her house key. Ryoma had been beside her with the bags, satisfied with simply watching her. It took no more than a few actions before they got in and reached her room. Ryoma was already making his way to her kitchen, carefully placing the brown paper bags on her counter as Sakuno adjusted the thermostat.

"So, what do I do?" He asked her from inside the kitchen. Sakuno giggled, watching him from the counter separating the living room from the kitchen. The handsome young man in her kitchen merely bade her with a sour look as he started taking the ingredients out of the bags.

"Are you going to make us dinner tonight, Ryoma-sama?" She couldn't help but laugh, unable to stop herself from teasing the young man. Ryoma gave her a look and shrugged her off, slipping out of the kitchen and walking into the spare room she had prepared for him. At this, the lady's eyes rang in alarm. She was immediately beside him, her face apologetic. "Gomen, gomen, Ryoma-kun. I-"

She had stopped, finding Ryoma bent down and staring at his laptop. After a few seconds, he turned his head to her, his hair falling handsomely over his eyes.

"You'll help me, right?" Then he told her, looking back at the screen. "With the chawanmushi, I mean."

Sakuno couldn't help but release a breath. A smile dawned on her face as her eyes stole a glance at the young man's pad. He was viewing a site with a spread of the chawanmushi recipe.

"Hai." She told him simply. And with that ever faint smile, she walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Ryoma jogged past her suddenly, stopping her.

"I want to do everything, though."

"Everything?" Sakuno repeated skeptically.

"Everything."

"Only if you're sure." The girl said unsurely as she watched Ryoma place his laptop on the counter and started working on fixing up his favorite dish.

"No! Ryoma-kun! Not like that!" Sakuno suddenly cried after a while. And before she could even reach him, the ingredients Ryoma had placed into his boiling pot exploded right out of it in disarray, leaving a shocked Ryoma Echizen, frozen on spot. Sakuno had thought he had been doing things smoothly without her help, which was why she decided to fix them up some tea. When she returned her watchful eyes to her ward though, Ryoma had already done the unthinkable.

She took no time in flustering over his burns, small as they were, her Ryoma-kun was never to be scarred. Taking him away from the stove and onto her couch, she gently applied a cloth with ice over his burnt skin. Then, suddenly, as she was treating him, Ryoma told her as if the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you."

Sakuno continued finishing up on his wounds. Her actions, unfazed by his words.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called out again. Before Sakuno could walk away from him, excusing herself because of the melting ice dripping on her wooden floor, the handsome young man cupped her cheek and made her look up at him. "I love you."

Sakuno pulled away from his hold and rushed to her kitchen, dropping the cold cloth hastily on her sink. And after a few quick steps, she took her coat and was out the door, leaving Ryoma, once again, unanswered.

The young man sitting on the couch could only look down defeated at the ground. He couldn't remember how many times he's told her that already over the past two years. And as always, she ran away. They had tried it before, dating for four months during high school. He didn't realize he had loved her then, so letting go of the relationship meant nothing to him. This was the sole reason why it took a while before Sakuno started opening up to him again. His friends tirelessly emphasized how much he had hurt her. It was during their separation after the break-up that he realized he needed her. And when they started returning to being good friends again, he realized he was in love with her. But they were already a few weeks into the end of high school. Knowing he was leaving for the States, Ryoma satisfied himself with her just being there beside him until his leave.

And now, he wondered idly to himself, slumping on the couch, how long it would take for Sakuno to return those three words to him.

* * *

><p>AN: The chapters are one-shots but from the same alternate universe/history. So, their relationships are interrelated in a way. At least, Sakuno and Ryoma's relationship is.

If you're bored. And watch anime, watch "From up on Poppy Hill" from Studio Ghibli. This is the type of romance I like. Not the melodrama part, but how they became close. How they started drifting. And how they actually are, their characters resolute and unfazed.


	5. Ryoma hates it when people get familiar

**Myth #5: Ryoma hates it when people get physically familiar with him. **

"Where are you going?"

She asked him as she followed in his step. Her eyes were inquisitive, scrutinizing the expression of distance on his face.

"Nowhere." He mumbled simply, his pace quickening. Then, realizing he was approaching his destination, he forgot about the busybody trailing behind him and practically jogged towards the nearing shop. The corners of his lips curved ever so slightly as he dawned sight on a girl with auburn hair standing by the entrance, looking around idly to herself.

For once, he thought to himself in a joke. She's early.

"Ryuzaki." He called out in a huff as he tried to catch up with his breath. Sakuno turned her head, and her eyes widened at the sight of him. Then, her features eased.

"Ryoma-kun." She greeted finally, with a smile etching her features.

The girl from earlier could only wonder who the plain girl her tennis prince was meeting. Then, as she raked her brain for information, the unthinkable happened. Ryoma Echizen, the newly transfered sophomore into her school for the high in society, leaned down to the height of the unknown girl. And even though she couldn't see it from her vantage point, she was certain her prince had just kissed her. The plain girl wearing the public school uniform. The nobody.

"Ry-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stuttered as her doe-eyes clouded in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Just don't move." Ryoma told her, hushing her with an irritated brow as he kept their faces an inch apart. In front of him, Sakuno's face turned into different shades of crimson. The sight of this amused Ryoma so much so that he continued to tell her with an arched brow and a cheeky smirk, "And, is it just me or did you always look like a tomato?"

Sakuno shoved Ryoma away in an instant. Still, the ebony-haired young man was left laughing.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!" She cried, covering her face as she ran away into the streets. Sighing at her overly dramatic-ness, Ryoma chased after her. But before he did so, he glanced over his shoulder and gave himself a pat on the back after finding another poor admiring stalker down on the slumps. When he turned back to look for Sakuno, she was gone. Stopping on his tracks, he cursed to himself.

Damn. He thought in frustration. She was supposed to treat him out today.

In defeat, he decided to just go home. And on his way, he kicked stray rocks away in annoyance. He wanted to hear her story too. How his little student who could barely return a tennis ball at the age of twelve, suddenly became the vice-captain of her high school's tennis team. He unnoticeably smiled to himself. He needed to give her props for exceeding his expectations. Or for very well, at least having the guts to keep playing the sport.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

Picking it up, his eyes looked on in surprise at the name of the caller.

"Momo-senpai?"

"Ah hai."

"Not really."

"No."

"Mada mada- No!"

"Senpai... I said no."

"What was that about?" Someone from behind suddenly asked when Ryoma heaved a sigh and kept his phone.

"Nothing." He snapped, turning to the unknown intruder. Then, his eyes gleamed noticeably at the sight of hazel eyes and hair clipped back with a pink flower pin. "I thought you got ran over."

"Bakashi."

"So, where are you treating me?"

"You have to answer my question first." She frowned, then laughed.

"It's nothing you need to know."

"Hai, hai." Sakuno continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma couldn't help but ask her, pulling her closer as she started giggling closer to the road.

"It's nothing you need to know." She told him, repeating his exact words teasingly with a laugh. Gently placing a hand over his chest, she pulled away from his hold. Ryoma, though, just caught her wrist and kept her there, close beside him.

"So, I saw the monkey king today."


	6. Ryoma never gets dumbstruck

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Credits to Cally for suggesting this myth: Ryoma will never be love-struck or dumbstruck by love or the beauty of the opposite gender.

A/N: Feel free to suggest any myths you want to read on! And don't forget to review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Myth 6: Ryoma never gets dumbstruck when it comes to beauty. For him, everyone looks the same.<strong>

It wasn't necessarily bad, thinking she meant a lot to him, especially over the last few years. But his answer was still the same.

No, he said – and has been saying ever since he was sent the invitation, and ever since he accidentally ran past her by the streets in Tokyo, Japan. She had been with her fiancé then, talking on and on about why she needed him there, why he needed to attend for her. Because at the end of the day, that was just how much he meant to her.

Still, and with a scowl, he said no.

He would not go to the damned wedding. He was resolute. He swore to himself he wouldn't go to her wedding. Besides – he had a match coming up soon. He needed to stay in California to stay fit, to train. His mentor wouldn't let him go. That was – if not much so – valid enough as any other reason not to go to a wedding.

But to no avail, he eventually surrendered. And a week before the wedding, Ryoma Echizen found himself walking all over the shopping district with a strongly opinionated Nanako. She was opinionated about everything in the world that – _didn't_ matter. Like, turning to the boutique to his left, that couture dress store, and then turning to the shop opposite it, that – you guessed right – other couture dress store.

Nanako Meino was just a fresh graduate from university when she was proposed to. And soon enough, she was counting down the days to her wedding. Take note, she was just twenty-three – another reason as to why Ryoma initially declined his invite. Honest to goodness, he did not – nay – he shall not acknowledge this union. It may sound old fashioned but what the hell happened to getting career and a savings account before founding a family. Looking at Nanako now, in her spritely but quickly bitchy bride-to-be streak, she didn't seem to have a future in mind for her not-yet-but-soon-to-be-existent family other than the _fact_ she needed something new for her wedding. And of all the hours they've spent in the district, you'd think that'd be the easiest thing. It was not. Yes, she bought a lot of something he considered new. But no. No matter how much he pleaded, Nanako still told him she had yet to buy her _perfect_ something new.

Ryoma was just starting his last year in high school. Sure he was a rising star in the tennis world. But romance-wise, he's got caput – not that he ever cared. If only he could sit his cousin down, talk to her about life, about her rashness, maybe he'd be able to get her to reconsider. And, noticing that she was a good enough analyzer of what dress was better than the other, he couldn't help but curse at how gullible he was for having gotten forced into trailing after her. For all he knew, he would just wind up as her day's carrier.

Shopping was the shittiest, most time consuming, useless, wasteful thing in the world. Ryoma thought so, loudly actually, in a loud coherent grumble as Nanako and he paused by the pedestrians lane. Girls gushed behind them, both due to his insensitivity and utter handsomeness. Gritting all the way to the designer's shop, with the boxes and bags of Nanako trembling, tempting to fall with every step he took, Ryoma's eyes narrowed in annoyance for the nth time that afternoon. The boxes he carried were incapacitating his line of vision. He could barely see where he was going through all the pink and ribbon-y contusions protruding from Nanako's _everything_ new.

When they reached the designer shop his cousin _so _had to visit, Nanako's cry echoed through his ears.

"Sakuno-chan! You look so beautiful!"

To which Ryoma twitched, and, carefully placing down the boxes with ribbons and other unnecessary items, looked up to face his cousin and schoolmate only to find himself forgetting how to breathe. Had his brain been able to process anything at the moment, it would be going, "What the fuck."

His eyes widened. His cheeks flushed slightly. His lips parted in disbelief. And due to something very alien to him, he was feeling ridiculously uneasy. Gradually, it was as if the beating of his heart was getting louder with each passing second.

"Doesn't she just look stunning, Ryoma-kun?" Nanako cheered on giddily. Sakuno just blushed shyly, lightly touching the skirt of her gown. "What's the occasion?" Nanako couldn't help but ask. Her smile, pleasing.

"My parent's wedding." Sakuno told Nanako with austere glee. "How about you?"

"My wedding." Nanako blissfully replied, much to Sakuno's absolute bewilderment. "It's just a very small gathering. I've known my fiancé from high school, you know. I didn't even know he's liked me since then. (to which Sakuno's gaze flickered to Ryoma for less than a moment) He only told me during our third year at university! And I've been nothing less than happy ever since."

"Ryoma-sama! Sakuno's go-r-geous, isn't she?" Tomoka proclaimed in ecstasy, suddenly emerging from the next room then rushing into another. To this, Nanako and Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma and his shocked face. Both were unable to keep themselves from laughing at his expression.

"Can I see my wedding gown?" Nanako finally inquired, following behind another attendee who led her happily.

Noticing Ryoma still frozen shocked, Sakuno couldn't help but smile. She approached him, asking.

"You're scaring me, Ryoma-kun. Does it actually look bad?" She worriedly asked in a hushed voice. "I mean, you're a guy. It's good to get your opinion."

Still, finding Ryoma unable to talk, Sakuno turned to all the items Nanako had previously bought. Ryoma's eyes followed her form as she laughed at the amount of Nanako's purchases.

"I can actually picture you carrying all this." She honestly told him. "I-"

"You're stunning." Ryoma suddenly, and finally, bit out, cutting Sakuno from her line of thought. Then, after a few seconds, she thanked him, blushed prettily, and smiled at him.

After some time, Nanako finally stepped out. Her gown swept the floor with its length. As always, she was remarkably beautiful. But Ryoma only spared her a glance before turning back to the only auburn-haired in the room.

Needless to say, his heart was taken.


End file.
